This proposal constitutes an effort to obtain computing and graphics facilities necessary for the support of a modern biomolecular structure and molecular biology group at the Agouron Institute. We request funds for the purchase of a DEC VAX 11/780 with adequate peripherals, including printer, plotter, and new generaton inexpensive disk and tape drives, as well as an interactive graphics system such as the Evans and Sutherland Color Picture System 330. This facility will make modern computing tools available to a large number of scientists involved in molecular biology and biomolecular structure. Projects for which acquisition of this equipment will play a pivotal role include: structurally based site specific mutagenesis of proteins; structure, mechanics and dynamics of peptide hormones and proteins, structurally based design and systhesis of tRNA analyogs; gene structure, regulation and sequence comparisons of hypothalamic hormone genes; structure and function studies of ribonucleoprotein particles involved in transcription. At present, there is no computer or interactive graphics capability at the Agouron, and computer facilities elsewhere are severely restricted and available to only a few researchers.